I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used to amplify and/or buffer signals to obtain the desired signal level and/or signal drive. Amplifiers are widely used for various applications such as communication, computing, networking, consumer electronics, etc. For example, in a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone, amplifiers may be used to drive headphones, earpieces, etc. It may be desirable for these amplifiers to provide the desired signal drive and/or have low power consumption.